


Baptism Through Flame

by necromancy_enthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, During Canon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, March to Deliverance Zine 2018, a bit more realistic than canonical violence, there's no gore but a certain someone gets burned pretty bad soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: Tension runs high among Forsyth, Lukas, and Python when one takes a lethal blow for the sake of another.Written for the March to Deliverance 2018 fanzine.





	Baptism Through Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone in the MtD project and emptyolivejar for beta reading this for me.

“Come along, Lukas!” Forsyth called, smiling at his companion amicably. Lukas, who had been scanning the horizon, hurried to catch up.

“My apologies.”

“No worries,” Forsyth replied, and the two men fell into a comfortable silence as they continued on, scouting ahead of their platoon to see what the base of Fear Mountain had in store.

“I never thought our cause would take us so far from home,” Forsyth said off-handedly.

“I must admit I feel the same. The days when the Deliverance was barely hanging by a thread seem so distant.”

Forsyth chuckled quietly. “Sometimes I fear I’ll awaken in Zofia Castle with 30,000 enemy troops knocking on our door again.” Lukas thought for a long moment before answering. How long ago had that been? A year? More? Time always seemed to pass so quickly in retrospect.

“It does almost seem fantastical at times, but don’t ever doubt the hand you had in our progress.”

Forsyth seemed to perk up a bit at that, his smile from before returning. “The same goes to you, my friend.”

Before Lukas had time to reflect on that, they heard something up ahead. It sounded like some unworldly being was rending through the very fabric of space. Before them appeared a woman wearing a mask with glowing eyes and a baleful aura about her. A witch.

She vanished in a flash just as she’d appeared, distorting the space around her as she warped away. Standing back to back, Forsyth and Lukas scanned the area, shields held high and lances at the ready. The longer they waited, the more they wondered if she’d simply retreated.

“Should we press on?” Forsyth asked.

“Perhaps, but we should search for her in our immediate surroundings.” Forsyth nodded his agreement, and with shields and lances still held high, they continued, coming upon an escarpment that crept up the side of the mountain. Suddenly, Forsyth stalled, and Lukas tried to follow his line of sight.

Before he could, Forsyth ran towards him, shoving Lukas aside. Lukas stumbled backwards, barely managing to catch himself before he fell over due to the force of the push. He felt a blast of heat behind him and heard a horrific scream, turning back around to see Forsyth hitting the ground. He saw the witch from before, having situated herself on the slope of the escarpment, conjuring up another spell. Lukas knew that he wouldn’t be able to reach the witch in time to strike her down before it was cast. Instead, Lukas stood in front of Forsyth’s crumpled form protectively, widening his stance as he thrust his shield out in front of him.

If he was lucky, and quick, he could withstand the next spell and rush to take the witch out while she was preparing a new one. It didn’t leave him with much confidence, but it was all he could do. He emptied his mind and braced himself for the worst...

But the blast never came.

Instead, amidst the smell of smoke and the distant cacophony of battle, Lukas heard something pierce the air along with the thundering of a horse’s hooves, then a pained groan. He looked up to see the witch with an arrow embedded in her shoulder.

“Finish her now! The enchantment on those arrows doesn’t silence magic for long!”

Lukas did as he was told, and once the deed was done, he turned back to see Python dismounting his horse and bolting over to Forsyth before crouching down next to him. “What happened?!” he clamored as Lukas hurried over to stand beside them. However, Lukas had a feeling that Python wasn’t really looking for an answer; it was obvious what had happened to Forsyth from a glance. The fire magic had been strong enough to eat through his shield, the charred remains laying forlornly at Forsyth’s side. While the shield had taken the brunt of the flames, the magic had also warped Forsyth’s armor and left it covered in charred marks. Most of Forsyth’s uncovered skin was mottled red and pink, framed by flesh so burnt it was blackened, his hair singed as well. He was breathing laboriously, going into coughing fits every so often. Python helped him sit up.

“It’s gonna be okay Forsyth, just-just hang on,” Python muttered, taking something from the pouch wrapped around his leg. Lukas recognized the deep green of the mana herbs as Python brought them to Forsyth’s mouth. Forsyth chewed them and swallowed, nearly hacking them back up due to the state of his throat and their bitter taste.

“Help me get him onto my horse,” Python said in an unusually stern tone. But it didn't seem to register with Lukas as he stood still as a stone, staring at Forsyth. “Lukas!” Python snapped. “Time is kinda of the essence here!” Finally, Lukas was roused from his shellshock, hurrying to assist Python.

After some struggling between the two, they managed to accomplish their goal, with Python holding the horse's reins as Forsyth sat behind him.

“Listen, Forsyth-Just hold onto me as tight as you can, got it?”

Forsyth, who was leaning heavily against Python, his arms around Python’s midsection, nodded almost imperceptibly. Python turned back to Lukas.

“Get back to the group where it’s safer. I don’t want you getting barbecued, too,” he all but growled. Before Lukas could respond, Python was off, vanishing as quickly as he’d arrived.

 

* * *

 

Once the sun hung low in the western sky, the Deliverance’s leadership decided to pull back and wait for night to retrieve their fallen. As soon as Lukas returned to base, he headed towards the medical tent at the center of camp.

Met by a healer at the entrance who acted as his guide, they moved through the large tent, Lukas scanning its occupants. Some he knew well, others were fresh faces. He wondered how many of them would survive the night.

“Lukas!”

Lukas’ eyes followed where the voice had come from to find two familiar figures. He barely managed to subdue his urge to wince upon seeing Forsyth.

Forsyth was wrapped in bandages from his face down to where his blanket covered his lower torso. His hair had been shorn down to only an inch or two in length, the shortest Lukas had ever seen it. And yet, despite all this, Forsyth seemed almost blissfully unaware of his condition, smiling at Lukas warmly.

Python, of course, was nearby, sitting by the mat Forsyth laid on. While he was in perfect physical health, Python’s eyes were dark and sunken, and he slouched even more than usual, expression remaining blank upon noticing Lukas.

Lukas smiled at them, but it felt hollow, like the smiles he gave nobles visiting his father's estate.

“Please try and keep your voice down while visiting, it makes it easier for the wounded to rest.” With that, the healer left Lukas alone to face whatever lay ahead.

He crouched down by Forsyth, sitting directly across from Python. Struggling to find anything that felt more natural to say, he reverted to the etiquette that had been drilled into him by his family.

“How are you faring?”

“I'm fine, but it was a bit dodgy for a while. Silque said there shouldn't be much facial scarring, but it's a different story for my torso.” Lukas found it uncanny how Forsyth managed to say that with a smile on his face, as if it was nothing.

But Lukas knew very well the sensation of a healing staff at work; muscle, bone, and skin being forced to knit back together, the flash of excruciating pain that accompanied it, the sharp sting that lingered after. Lukas could never decide if it was more miraculous or horrifying. For a moment he wondered if Forsyth had screamed, if he had to be held down.

“But that’s in the past!” Forsyth said. “I was assured I would make a full recovery. I’m glad to see that you’re well, Lukas, I was wondering how you were faring.”

Lukas stared at Forsyth for a long moment. “Certainly you were preoccupied with more pressing affairs.”

Finally, Python spoke up. “Apparently not.” Lukas turned his impersonal smile onto Python.

“Python, I can’t thank you enough for coming to our aid,” Lukas offered.

Python glared at him. “The others told me you two had gone to scout ahead, and that was right before we got ambushed by witches,” he said. “Figured there’d be stragglers lurking around, there always are. They love going after guys in heavy armor like you two.”

“They must know most of us have poor resistance to magic,” Lukas commented.

“Guess that saying about the bigger ones falling harder is true,” Python said, a cold edge to his voice. “Thought you would’ve known that by now.”

Forsyth sighed, shaking his head. “Python, now’s not the time to be petty.”

Somehow, Python seemed even more tired after hearing that, slouching further as he rested his chin on one hand. “After the day I had? No can do.”

“That’s no excuse for being in such a foul mood.”

“ _‘Scuse me?_ ” Python hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously as his gaze turned on Forsyth. “I’m sorry, did you forget that you almost _died_?”

Forsyth rubbed his temples in exasperation. “Python, I appreciate your concern, but I promise you _I’m fine._ ”

“Sure, this time you got lucky, but how many times have we had to save your ass because you got caught up in the chivalrous knight act and charged off on your own?”

“I didn’t ‘charge off on my own’, I had Lukas with me. Besides-”

Python sighed, cutting Forsyth off. “That’s not the point. They warned you that there were witches in the enemy force.”

“I’ve received more training to withstand magic than most soldiers, so I figured it would be best for me to take the blow.”

Python rested his face in his hands for a moment before going on. “You just keep making excuses for doing something that almost got you killed,” he said, looking between the two, his gaze lingering on Lukas.“And YOU-” he exclaimed. “ _What were you thinking_? Just going along with Forsyth when you both knew witches were lurking around.”

Lukas bowed his head. “I have no adequate excuse.”

“You’re damn right you don't! If I hadn’t come along, you’d both be-” Python cut himself off, sighing deeply. “You’re the most sensible out of the three of us, I didn’t expect this from you.”

Lukas looked up to meet Python’s gaze. Python’s brow was furrowed and his frown stern, but his eyes were wide open as though he were trying to resist the urge to sleep, and the dark bags beneath them were hard to miss.

“There’s no need to beat Lukas over the head,” Forsyth insisted.

“Look at you!” Python motioned towards Forsyth. “ _You’re crispy!”_ Lukas’ eyes widened at Python’s bluntness.

Unaffected, Forsyth went on. “If anything, it was my fault for-”

“Oh trust me, I’m holding you _both_ accountable.”

“Well that’s ironic, given how you don’t hold yourself to the same standard.”

Python stared at Forsyth for a long, silent moment. “ _I_ don’t charge off and nearly get myself killed on a semi-regular basis!”

“What would you have me do? Stand by and let our allies take the fall?” Forsyth asked. As Python continued to glare at him, his gaze slowly lost its intensity as his anger quieted.

“You just don’t get it, do you?” he murmured.

Forsyth’s anger also settled as he looked surprised by Python’s hurt tone, his features softening. “Python…” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Python moved away, refusing to meet his gaze.

“It’s fine,” he said, standing before turning to walk away.

“Python!” Forsyth called after him, but to no avail. He was gone before either of the other men could respond properly. Lukas turned back to Forsyth in hopes of finding a cue as to how he should react, but Forsyth just sighed.

“I’ll go after him,” Lukas said as he stood. “Please, focus on your rest.” Forsyth looked like he wanted to protest, but reluctantly allowed Lukas to go unchallenged as he left Forsyth’s side.

 

* * *

 

Upon exiting the tent, Lukas saw no trace of Python. However, he had a feeling that he knew where Python would be, so he headed to the small creek nearby. He had to search along the banks for awhile, but before long he found him.

Python sat cross-legged by the bank, staring out at the clear, glassy surface of the water.

“Python?” Lukas called. Python looked over his shoulder at Lukas.

“Hrm,” Python grunted, but he turned back around and made no further acknowledgment of Lukas. Lukas settled down next to him.

“I’d say it’s risky to be out by yourself with night drawing near, but that would sound hypocritical of me,” Lukas commented. Python huffed in amusement. Silence befell them as they considered the scenery; the babbling of the creek occasionally interrupted by the ribbit of a frog or the buzzing of insects. Python dipped a hand into the water, watching the ripples emanate from it as they broke the surface’s tranquility.

“Sure is quiet without Forsyth around,” Python finally said.

“He is the most talkative of our trio.” Lukas leaned on his left arm slightly, the one closest to Python. “In fact, he's told me quite a bit about your childhood together. He said he always knew where to find you when you were upset. I suppose old habits die hard.”

“Guess I'm more predictable than I thought.” At this, Lukas noticed Python reaching into the pouch strapped to his thigh again, pulling out a small orange.

“Here,” he said as he unceremoniously offered it to Lukas.

“Perhaps we could share it?” Lukas said, taking the orange and proceeding to peel it. Once he was done, he offered half to Python.

“Alright,” he said, taking the slices and biting into one.

“Is there a reason you come to places like this?” Lukas asked after Python had swallowed his first bite.

Python sighed. “I guess it calms me down. I don't know why… Maybe it just makes whatever problems people come up with feel small.”

“How so?”

Python shrugged. “I mean, this creek’s been here way longer than either of us have been alive, and it'll still be here long after we're gone.”

“I see, it put things in perspective,” Lukas said. “It’s strange to think how a cause we’ve fought and sacrificed so much for has so little impact on some.”

“Hm…Maybe, but that's not getting you out of trouble,” Python contended.

“That wasn’t at all my intention,” Lukas said apologetically.

Python groaned loudly. “I can’t argue with you like Forsyth. You just lie down and take it,” he said. “Makes me feel guilty for being mad at you.”

“You have every right to be angry with me.”

“ _See_? How am I supposed to be mad at you when you say stuff like that?” Python sighed, throwing the rest of his orange into the creek.

Lukas looked off at the sunset. “Python, I apologize for causing Forsyth’s injuries, I know how much you two mean to one another. I would have rather taken the spell myself.”

Python turned to face Lukas with an urgency that was uncharacteristic of him, causing Lukas to look back at him. “If you’re trying to make me feel better, you're doing a terrible job.”

Lukas’ eyebrows knit together. “I don’t understand.”

“Don't be stupid, as if you getting hurt would be any better.”

“It was my folly that caused this, I should have taken the fall.”

Python chuckled to himself quietly. “Don’t go telling Forsyth that, he’d probably accuse me of putting the idea in your head. But anyway...You do know why I’m mad, right?” Python asked.

“Of course,” Lukas answered dutifully. “My carelessness put Forsyth in danger, and caused him serious injury.”

“It’s not just that,” Python groused. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sighed heavily before going on. “I just-I was scared.”

“That’s a perfectly reasonable reaction.”

“Hold up, let me finish,” Python began. “I...Was scared I’d lose you. Both of you.”

Lukas’ eyes widened in surprise. He broke eye contact with Python, his gaze cast downward as he sighed quietly, his posture suddenly stiff. “I...Don’t know what to say.”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“I simply…” Lukas sighed in defeat. “It’s times like these that I wish I was more attuned to my emotions.”

“What, like Forsyth?”

“He is the most at peace with himself out of the three of us.”

Python laid on his back, head cradled by his arms as he stared up at the sky. “Maybe, but he’s got his head in the clouds. He doesn’t stop to think about what he wants or does. I did always say it would get him killed…”

Lukas still looked away, unsure of how to proceed. Python sat up, putting a hand on Lukas’ shoulder. “Listen...Neither of us may be the most expressive guys around, but there’s nothing wrong with that.” he paused. “Besides, Forsyth’s already dramatic enough for all three of us.” Lukas chuckled quietly at that, but still cast his gaze downward.

Python sighed. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. Hey, look at me.” Reluctantly, Lukas met Python’s expression again. Python gave him a tiny grin. “I’m just happy that you’re both okay. Besides, your guilty conscience is doing a better job at punishing you than I ever could. And don’t go apologizing anymore. You're not perfect, but neither am I, and definitely not Forsyth. We’ve got our whole lives to work that out.”

Lukas returned the smile, one that felt more genuine than any he’d given since Forsyth’s injury. “Thank you, Python.”

“That’s the spirit.” Python stood, stretching. “We’d better get back to Fors. Knowing him, the dolt’s probably more worried about us than himself.”

Lukas smiled as he stood. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

**Author's Note:**

> There were a couple times while playing Shadows of Valentia where I had Forsyth take a magical hit or two for characters with really bad resistance (looking at you, Clive and Lukas), and upon realizing how very in character that was for him, the idea for this fic was born. Sorry Forsyth, you're a trooper and the true MVP.


End file.
